CAP and Trade
Gulf of California Fed by the Colorado River amongst others, the Gulf of California is one of the most inhospitable, but starkly beautiful places on earth. It is about 750 miles long, and averages 95 miles in width. Warm, crystal-clear tropical waters wash the irregular coastline of arid Baja California to the west, while mainland Mexico lies to the east. The air is clean and fresh, the skies clear, and sea life is abundant, from migratory whales and dolphins, to sea lions, to the treasures that lie beneath the waves. Coldwar says, "DEC-511 Coldwar commencing scheduled CAP." Coldwar says, "Nav point Alpha clear." Coldwar says, "Nav point Beta clear." Redshift says, "since when did we have nav points?" Boomslang says, "It's a HUD option, you don't have your nav points visible?" Redshift says, "Uh, sure I do. I was just testing you." Boomslang says, "It's under View/Map Options... on the Overlays tab." Redshift says, "My View/Map options just has directions to the nearest bar." Coldwar says, "Nav Gamma reached. Unusual movement spotted. Commencing radio silence." Boomslang says, "I wonder what... whoever that was found." Redshift has arrived. Boomslang says, "I guess we'll never know since he's gone radio silent now." Redshift says, "Let's go find out." Boomslang says, "Have you got a triangulation on where that signal was coming from?" Redshift says, "No, but he's been broadcasting his position on the bloody radio, so he shouldn't be too hard to track." Boomslang has arrived. The Eagle Eye UAV designated DEC-511 Coldwar swoops in low over the steadily rustling waves of the Gulf of California. There is indeed movement within the waters along the coast, however to those that have spent much time on Earth the formations and large bulbous figures within the waters are perhaps not quite as unusual as Coldwar had noted. Aquamarine life is often foreign to robot's in disguise, and the family of whales is no exception for the Soldier. Since when did Decepticons actually go out and follow the prescribed patrol routes? After updating his HUD with the routes, Redshift deployed from Tetrahex and has taken flight over the gulf of California, flying high above the sun-dappled sea, wispy contrails floatng behind him as the compact starfighter careens through the sky. <> The stealthy Seeker might be in the vicinity as well, but invisible. We should put a bell on him or something. F/A-18 Super Hornet follows Redshift low across the waves, hidden from pesky hu-man radar in the ground clutter. He can rely on Redshift to do the triangulation since his avionics are more advanced than Boomslang's own thanks to Redshift being a Cylon raider or whatever he is. <> The underwater residents of the order of Cetacea are relatively strong in number underneath the belly of the UAV, and several porpoises leap into the air as the Decepticon soldier flies overhead. In spite of the sudden arrival of another family of smaller beings, Coldwar remains frosty as he identifies the creatures to the best of his ability. A sudden plume of water erupts from a nearby blowhole, causing the Eagle Eye to bank sharply to the right to avoid a sound splashing. Coldwar says, "Mamalian lifeforms numbering seven identified. Leader appears hostile, however weapons technology is ineffective. Standing by for engagement orders." Redshift has more avionics than he knows what to do with... Because he doesn't have any idea what they do. He's more of a fly by the seat of your pants kind of Decepticon. But, what he lacks in navigational and technical expertise, he makes up for with rediculous amounts of speed and maneuverability. Rocketing past Boomslang's position, the sickle-winged fighter careens on ahead, covering vast swaths of open ocean in mere seconds. <> Redshift says, "Wait, what?" Redshift says, "You want to shoot the /fish/?" <> Boomslang remarks, closing in on the waypoint he just added to his navmap. "They're only semi-intelligent wildlife," he calls out to the UAV, easing back the throttle as he comes up on it. "They haven't got any weapons and they can't leave the water. There's only one relevant hostile species on this planet. Didn't you read any of the brochures?" Coldwar says, "...Standing down." Pulling up from the seabed, Coldwar alters his course by slowing a moment before making a mid-air near perfect ninety degree shift toward Nav Point Delta. <> Red Spacecraft loops back, approaching the Seeker and the prop-driven UAV. He flares his retrorockets to slowdown, and circles above the other aircraft. "There are some. Dinobots, mostly. But they're pretty hard to mistake for actual organics, mainly because they're gignatic, made of metal, and trying to bite your face off. Haven't met any who could actually pass for a native creature." F/A-18 Super Hornet settles down into a slow cruise alongside the UAV. "They're much shinier. You'll know them when yous ee them. They really just look like Cybertronians in weird shapes. You should've been briefed. Who sent you down here?" There is a pause in Coldwar's response, as if he was pointedly committing the words of the two veteran 'Earth-stomper's to memory. "...Copy that," is finally uttered, as the UAV continues to make good time toward Delta. "Command's orders arrived forty-eight Earth hours ago. I arrived on at New Crystal City at approximately 0900 PDT according to the Earth Calendar. Orders came from high. You were not notified of my arrival, it appears..." "Probably one of Shockwave's reinforcements, along with that backup-Astrotrain," Boomslang muses, presumably to Redshift. "Suppose we can't ask D.Ops about it now, what with the dominator disk business. Must've decided it was necessary. Spreadsheets involved, no doubt." Red Spacecraft continues to circle, since the patroling UAV is flying so slowly from Redshift's point of view. "There's lots of info on the computers about Earth, we've had active forces on the planet for about fifty of this planet's cycles. About all you need to know is, lots of annoying bipeds, and the Autobots have dug in pretty firmly." "I copy. I understand the Autobots have quite the foothold here on Earth," Coldwar states after a few moments pause. "The briefing noted that the sentient organics here known as humans have provided the enemy with much of their local advantage. Physically weak, and technologically substandard, the humans remain a thorn in the side of the war effort...Stand by." The coastal waters begin to shift into more vegetation rich terrain as the trio approaches Nav Delta. Coldwar says, "Nav point Delta clear." Harrow says, "Hmm? You guys still hunting for fish?" "Numerous, more to the point," adds Boomslang. "Everything here is numerous. Lots of mineral resources, lots of energy resources, lots of weather, lots of biomass, lots of hostiles. Who are you, anyhow? My codename's Boomslang, special operations. That's Redshift, space superiority." Coldwar says, "Four quadrant sweep is complete. Returning to base for debriefing and orders." Redshift says, "No, we're giving a new recruit some pointers about Earth. Like 'don't waste ammo on whales'." Harrow says, "Ahh." "Space superiority AND all-around speed freak." The red spacecraft replies smugly. "Heard of Blurr? 'Bot so fast you can hardly see him? I'm faster. Also if you see someone who looks like me but is painted blue, punch him in the face. Trust me." Gears grind, pistons pump, and sheets of metallic frame click into place revealing a robot in disguise! But not one of the good guys... Oh no, it's Coldwar! With a sudden drop in velocity, the UAV transforms to reveal Coldwar's more natural form and a salute is quickly offered in the guise of a rigidly poised body. No salute is offered, not in the field. "DEC-511 Coldwar. Soldier. Cold Professional - Aerospace." There is not much to the introduction. No 'pleasure to meet you', no smile, just protocol. Gears grind, pistons pump, and sheets of metallic frame click into place to form a HV-911 Eagle Eye UAV! Harrow says, "What's with all this China love? Frag..." Red Spacecraft transforms, but keeps to the air above Coldwar. He smirks at the stacatto by-the-book introduction. "Cold professional, huh? Funny to have a strait-arrow soldier in an army led by lunatics and despots. If I were you, I'd cut out the 'yes sir no sir' and learn to watch your own back." The sleek red spacecraft transforms into the winged warrior Redshift. Coldwar says, "Command. Permission to temporarily relocate to China?" Redshift says, "That would be a no." The F-18 produces that distinctive transformation sound as it flips around and pops out limbs to assume a humanoid shape. Redshift says, "Something fishy is going on in China, undermining Decepticon's loyalty." Boomslang also switches modes, skidding to a halt in midair and balancing on his heel exhausts. "I don't think it can hurt. The train guy is also very by-the-book. It integrates better than MORE misfits and rebels. I guess Shockwave wouldn't send them if they were trouble." Boomslang says, "I'm not getting near it myself. It's trouble." Redshift says, "So no, nobody is going to wander anywhere near that mess without backup until someone figures out what's going on." Crude says, "Those Autobutts must have something to do with it." Coldwar says, "Copy that." Windshear says harshly and in perfect chinese. {"What is wrong with China?"} Crude says, "What is that horrible noise?!" Coldwar did not remain in robot mode for very long, as doing so out in the field never struck him as wise. Fortunately, it just so happens that the group is relatively close to a friendly base, making his hesitation at least somewhat moot. "Permission to speak freely..?" Windshear says angrilly. {"This noice is the language of the Motherland!"} Harrow says, "Think that's Windshear." Crude says, "Man, why is he talking like a craszy turborat?" Coldwar says, "Perhaps he is speaking a coded language." Harrow says, "Naw naw newb, it's Chinese... He's been brainwashed or something." Coldwar says, "Ma'am." Redshift says, "Which is exactly why nobody's going to China, especially not some new recruit fresh off of Cybertron. Decepticons who go to China end up brainwashed or something." Coldwar says, "Yes, sir." Crude says, "Hey, Windshear, what do the Chinese pay you in energon?" "Go ahead," replies Boomslang, glancing around reflexively. Windshear has been listening and replies, {"Then make good your words and do not come here. You will be destroyed if you do....I am not paid! Why would I be paid for protecting the Motherland?"} "Speak up, we're not the brass or anything. Do I look like Cyclonus to you?" Redshift asks, holding a few fingers up behind his head. "We're only a few steps up from being cannon fodder." Crude says, "Ching chong ching, walla walla bing bong?" Harrow snickers. Windshear listens to Crude, {"Why you talk of doing that to a dog?"} Crude says, "This crazy Chinaman talk is driving me nuts, can't we track him down and remove his radio?" Harrow says, "Sure, just go to China..." Crude says, "I've got a better ideaw." Crude says, "Hey, Windshear, Galvatron is playing a documentary about Mao Ze Dong in Tetrahex." Windshear mutters, {"Then maybe he learn something."} "Thank you, sir," Coldwar replies coolly. "In my experience as a soldier of the Decepticon Empire two Decepticons have always proven themselves most reliable, and efficient in carrying out the tasks asigned to them. Their success rating far exceeds that of most... Units Soundwave and Shockwave. Both display a degree of respect for protocol and the chain of command that is largely unparalleled within the Empire. Their status within the Empire is a direct reflection of their adherence to such standards, and their word is respected by many due largely to the example that they set. Cohesiveness of a solid fighting unit is of the highest importance when carrying out any mission in my opinion. Thank you, sirs." Crude says, "Hey, Windshear, I'll come to China and hang out with you if you say something in English." Windshear says, "What do you mean? Ive been speaking english this whole time?...havent I?"" Crude says, "No, you've been speaking Chinese. Get your head together, man!" Windshear says, "What? But I dont know Chinese! The only Earth language I know is English because we are required to learn that for whatever reason." Crude says, "Well at least you're back, Windshear. Those crazy commies did something to your head!" Coldwar says, "English is the language most commonly spoken by Autobot allies on the planet Earth." Windshear snorts, "they are not crazy and I will help the world see that." Harrow says, "Your alliance is with the Decepticons, Windy, not China..." Crude says, "Dammit, Windshear! They're stinkin' humans! Squishy, pooping, retarded humans!" Harrow says, "Yeah!" Coldwar says, "Pilot Windshear. With all due respect... The humans are not Decepticons. The survival of our species is not dependent upon their own." Crude says, "Humans can't even transform! I mean, what's the deal with that?!" Windshear slowly rumbles in the background (think TC), "I do hate humans.. though thie make pretty colors when you pop them open..." he pauses for a moment then, "But these humans are different! I have to help them.. I.. have...to..." Crude says, "I'll tell you who can't transform. /Quintessons/." Coldwar says, "Pilot Windshear. What can these humans offer to the war effort? Perhaps you should relay their importance to Command in an official report." Windshear says, "Report?...I will discuss it with Shockwa... WAIT NO! You only want this information to use it agianst China! I wont let you do that!" Boomslang glances at Redshift, back at Coldwar, back at Redshift. "Well, he's definitely one of Shockwave's." He gives Coldwar a shrug and explains, "Look, maybe that's how you guys hold it down in Polyhex, maybe it works for you. Slag, it probably works very well there, if a lot of you are like that. Things down here under /Galvatron,/ on the other hand, tend to be... what's the word I'm looking for, Redshift?" Coldwar says, "Pilot Windshear. Your understanding is in error. I will not be privy to a report given to Command." Windshear says, "Shockwave is command and he knows how important China is and her humans... so you see, Command already knows..." Coldwar says, "Acknowledged." Coldwar continues toward the Decepticon controlled territory of New Crystal City Spaceport, and finally upon returning to nav point Alpha transforms back into his robot mode. Straightening slightly, though remaining at least somewhat casual in parade rest stance the ruby red-eyed Con nods curtly to the pair. "You are both clearly experienced 'Earthstompers', and you have my uptmost respect... However, sirs, I must humbly relay to you that following orders /is/ taking care of myself." Gears grind, pistons pump, and sheets of metallic frame click into place revealing a robot in disguise! But not one of the good guys... Oh no, it's Coldwar! "We don't HAVE much chain of command on this planet," Boomslang adds, with a wry expression. "If you can find some orders to follow, good on you." "Sir, perhaps that is why the Autobots are performing above expectations here on Earth," Coldwar offers. "But speculation is not something that I engage in lightly, sirs. So, forgive me." Redshift has left. "No offense taken," Boomslang replies. He's just a tar, after all. If there's an issue with the chain of command it doesn't reflect on him. "Right, well, if you want to I suppose you could report in to Galvatron or Soundwave when you get to Tetrahex. Soundwave would probably notice you." With a rapid transformation and a snap-BOOM of afterburners igniting, he rockets away with Redshift. With the usual ratcheting sound, Boomslang spins and flips and turns into a fighter jet.